


Two Princes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry believes in real life fairytales.





	Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**Challenge** : [Drabble the Drawble #11](http://www.livejournal.com/community/toilntrouble/37978.html#cutid1)

**A/N** : I think the point of the drawble was a Halloween theme… but this was what I thought of when I saw it. I also consider this to be a cookie for the [Broken Wands](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kerryblaze/60491.html?mode=reply) universe.  
 

* * *

"… and they lived happily ever after." Harry closed the book and smiled at the sleeping child in the bed next to him.  
  
Carefully, he kissed her gently on the forehead before heading to his bedroom where Ron was waiting up for him.  
  
"How long did she last?" Ron asked as Harry joined him in bed.  
  
"Not long."  
  
"Why'd you keep reading?"  
  
"'Cause I knew you were listening."  
  
Ron didn't bother protesting. "I liked when the Fairy Godmother transfigured the pumpkin into a coach and the mice into horses."  
  
"I knew you would," Harry said as Ron spooned up against him. "Want to know my favorite part?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Prince Charming."  
  
"Have a crush on Prince Charming, huh?"  
  
"No. I'm in _love_ with _my_ Prince Charming."  
  
"Nah. I'm no prince. You're the savior."  
  
"You saved me, Ron, in ways that I can't explain."  
  
"You saved me too," Ron whispered.  
  
After a few moments of comfortable silence, Ron asked, "What story are you going to tell tomorrow?"  
  
"The story of two princes that met on a train, saved each other, fell in love and lived happily ever after."  
  
Ron hugged Harry harder. "That's a real good one, Harry. Rose will love it."  



End file.
